The Power of Love
by Friends4ever55
Summary: Sequel to On My Own! 10 years later and Jessie is grown can she find a love when she is already lost one. Can she deal with her father coming back and her little girl as well? Bad summary better read! review ON HOLD!
1. The Return

**A/N: Okay you asked for it, so here it is… the sequel to On My Own**

****10 Years Later****

**Mason's POV**

It's been 10 years since I last saw Alex and Jessie. They moved back to Waverly Place, and have re-connected with all their family. I still follow them wherever they go, its only because I really do care, I just wasn't ready to be a dad. Jessie was 26 years old and very happy. I miss them so much.

**Alex's POV  
** "Jessie!" I called to my 26 year old daughter as I brushed though the hair of my 5 year old granddaughter. "You and Lily need to get going." Lily is on the high spectrum of autism, she is almost non-commutative, but we are making progress everyday

I heard Jessie coming down the stairs. "Hi, baby." She hugged Lily "Bye, Mom. See you when we get home." She said picking up Lily and heading out the door

Jessie got married when she was 20 and soon after found out she was pregnant. She and her husband were so excited until she was born. When Lily was born they knew immediately she was different, she looks different, but is of course beautiful. When Lily was one they diagnosed it as autism and Matt, Jessie's husband bolted. They are now divorced and Matt is gone. Jessie has been a good single mom, I am there to help her, but she does well on her own.

Lily is a little angel she's a complete mama's girl, though she doesn't talk much and is special needs we all love her very much. "Mom!" My 10 year old daughter called. After my last encounter with Mason I decided to give up on men, so I adopted a baby girl

"Yes, Ella-bean." I said as she came into the room

"Is Lily at speech therapy?" she asked

"Yeah, they just left." I told her getting a leaf out of her hair. "Have you been rolling in the leaves out back?"

"No." she giggled covering her head

I grabbed her and tickled her. "Mommy! Stop! Please!" she begged until we were both on the floor.

She was my little angel, Ella-Bean. "Ella, I have to go to the store, do you want to stay here and I can call Aunt Juliet to watch you, or you can come?" I proposed to her

"I want to come. I need some mommy time." She told me putting on her shoes

"Okay." I said getting my purse and keys

**Jessie's POV**

As I rode to the therapy center, where Lily had her speech therapy, I thought about my little angle. She was 5 years old and improving every day. I feel bad that I still live with my mom and my sister. I was working 3 jobs, a weekend job and 2 weekly jobs. One in the morning one in the evening, so Lily is with my mom most of the time, which I hated, but what am I supposed to do. Matt doesn't pay child support, and I can only do so much.

I pulled in the parking lot and stepped out of the car and walked around to get Lily. I unbuckled her seatbelt and picked her up. "Let's go baby!" I said locking the car and walking into the building

I dropped her off in speech therapy and went to the waiting area. I saw my best friend, Sydney, sitting with her husband; I walked over and sat next to her. "Hey." I sighed

"Hey, Jess. How's little Lily today?" she asked

"She's okay. Her mom however is about to have a breakdown. How's Ben today?" I looked at her

"He's good. Why? What's wrong?" she questioned

"I feel like my mom is getting too tired to take care of Lily and my sister is 10 she can basically take care of herself, but I don't have anywhere to put her. I so want to have time with her, but I have to work to pay for all the bills and everything." I vented

"Jess…If I knew you needed so much help I would've helped you. I stay at home leave Lily with me. I mean she knows me and she likes Ben." Sydney offered

"I'm afraid it would be to out of routine, she really needs her routine." I insisted

"But that routine doesn't give her any time with her mommy." She countered

"The new one wouldn't either, its mommy's schedule that has no time!" I sighed frustrated

**Brian's POV (Made up!)**

I sat quietly watching her. Jessie Russo, she was beautiful if only I had the nerve to ask her out. She was a single mom to an autistic child, and I am a single dad to a less autistic child. The two who had once been sitting there left and I got up and walked towards her, I sat in the seat once occupied by her friend.

"Hey, I'm Brian." I introduced myself

"I'm Jessie, but people call me Jess." She said

"I like that. Jess, it's beautiful. Did your mom pick it for a reason like meaning?" he asked

"I actually don't know. So do you have a child here?" she questioned

"Yes, a little girl. She is not as autistic as they think, but her names Kayla I call her KK." He told me

"Ah I have a little girl as well, her names Lily, she's really autistic, we come to speech therapy every day, and I work 3 jobs to pay the bills." She explained

"Is your husband employed?" I asked knowing they divorced

"My husband wants nothing to do with us, he left 4 years ago." She told me "What about you and your wife?"

"My wife passed away after Kayla was born." I told her

"I'm so sorry. How old is Kayla?" she inquired

"Kayla is 4 years old." I told her

"So…" she said awkwardly

"Would you…maybe want to go out sometime?" I asked very nervous

"I…I would, I'll try to find time in my schedule." She said jotting down her number "Call me at that number, and just ask for me." She said getting up because they called her name

She walked over and picked up her daughter and glanced over at me and smiled. Then walked out of the door. A few minutes later I heard my name and went to get Kayla. We got in the car and headed to McDonalds, it was a treat after speech therapy. We walked inside and to my surprise I saw Jessie ordering something while Lily patiently waited. I walked over and tapped her shoulder. "Hey."

"Brian? Hey!" she said startled

"What are you doing here?" I questioned then mentally slapped myself. That was a stupid question.

"Lily and I eat this every week on Tuesday after therapy." She said getting her food and picking Lily up "Want to join?" she offered

"Will she be okay?" I questioned knowing her level of autism

"I think so." She said pointing to a table and explaining that is where they sit

We got our food and went over to the table.

**Mason's POV  
** I walked into the McDonalds where I was manager, it's such a horrible job, and I've started looking for a better job. I heard a voice I hadn't heard in forever, I heard Jessie's laugh. I looked to the far corner to see Jessie, 2 little girls and a man. I knew Jessie got married and divorced, but who were these little girls.

I made my way to the table. "How is everything?" I asked

She looked up at me with a smile on her face that soon faded to panic. "We were just finishing." She said "I'll see you soon, Brian." She hurried out of the restaurant with the one little girl

"Is that her daughter?" I questioned the man

"Yes. Why is she uncomfortable around you? I saw her face it was panicked." He inquired

"I'm her dad. Not biologically, but her mother left her real father, got engaged to me then I left them." I explained to her

"That's awful!" he said gathering his trash and leaving with the other little girl

I went to the back and found the phone. I dialed Alex's still familiar number. "Hello?" she answered

"Alex." I sighed

"Who is this?" she asked concern rang in her voice

"Mason." I replied then heard the click on a phone hanging up

**Alex's POV**

I sat on the couch anxiously waiting the return of Jessie. I heard the door open and little feet running in. "Mima!" Lily bounced on my lap

"Hi, little one." I sighed thankful they're okay

Just then Jessie walked in with a scared look on her face. I set Lily in her play pen and walked over to Jessie. "Honey, are you okay?"

"I…I saw him."

"Matt?" I questioned

"Mason." She answered

"Oh no." I panicked "Are you okay? Did he hurt you? Is Lily okay? Did he talk to you?"

"Yes. No. Yes. Yes." She said

"He called me." I told her

"Oh mom! On the other hand, I met a really nice, sweet, understanding, caring guy. His daughter is autistic, like Lily, but not as bad. He asked me out!" she told me

"That's great!" I told her "So when do I need to watch Lily?

"Saturday if you can…" she spoke

"Okay. I can do that." Just then the phone rang. No one moved; not even Ella who had just entered the room

The answering machine came on. 'Hey, this is Brian I- 'Just then Jessie lunged at the phone and picked it up

"Brian? You there?" she asked into the phone "Saturday would be perfect," she smiled "I'd love to. Okay will do." She hung up the phone and fell back onto the couch

We all laughed and cheered. I heard a knock on the door and Jessie, Ella and Lily all followed. I opened the door.

"Mason…"

"Hello girls…" he stepped inside and shut the door

** A/N: There it is Chapter 1 of THE POWER OF LOVE. Sequel to On My Own. Please Review!**


	2. The Real Story

**A/N: Sorry it took so long…**

_**Previously on The Power of Love…**_

_We all laughed and cheered. I heard a knock on the door and Jessie, Ella and Lily all followed. I opened the door._

_"Mason…"_

_"Hello girls…" he stepped inside and shut the door_

**Alex's POV**

"Girls get upstairs…Now!" I told my girls "Ella take Lily. Go!" Jessie told Ella "No! Jessie get upstairs!" I told her my eyes never leaving Masons

"Mom I'm not leaving you." She argued

"Hello Alex, Jessie. How are you?" Mason asked coming closer to us

"Get. Out. Of. Here." I told him though gritted teeth

"Alex, I just wanted to talk, catch up." He smirked

"No. I want you out." He was cornering me in the entry way

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jessie glance up the stairs and then take her wand out of her boot. Suddenly Mason wasn't in front of me, but pinning Jessie against a wall. "Jessie!" I screamed I ran towards her, only to be thrown back by Mason. I grabbed my wand and quickly said a spell to help Jessie. Mason fell to the floor in pain giving Jessie a chance to grab her wand and meet me on the opposite wall. "Mason get out of here!" I yelled at him

"NO!" he screamed and slammed me against a wall. He had his hand clasping my neck. "MOM!" Jessie cried running toward us. "One more move and I snap her neck." He growled

"Go…upstairs. Please." I managed to get out. She finally listened and with one last glance went up the stairs

He released me and backed a few feet away. "Now don't do anything stupid…" he warned

"What happened to the Mason I almost married?" I looked at him "Where's that Mason, the one I was in love with…"

"Gone. He died with his son…" he said

"What?" I gasped "How do…how do you know about him?" I asked

"I found the test that day. I know what happened Alex." He looked in my eyes

****Flashback** (26 years earlier)**

_Jessie was almost 4 months old. I sat on the bathroom floor sick to my stomach waiting for the results. Mason and I aren't married, but we will be soon. He will be ecstatic, he might be a father! The timer went off and I looked up and took the small white stick from the counter and looked in the tiny screen. 'Pregnant.' It read. I was going to be a mother again! And Mason a father to his own child. I rested my hand on my flat stomach, a son or a daughter._

_I threw the test in the trash and headed out to the kitchen to start dinner. Mason would be home any minute and I couldn't wait to tell him! I heard the door slam shut. "I hate my job!" Mason yelled_

_He stormed to the bedroom with no dinner or anything. We I had ate and fed Jessie I went to the bedroom only to find Mason dead asleep. Tomorrow. I thought._

_****The Next Moring After Mason's gone to work****_

_I was in the kitchen drinking my coffee when I felt something run down my leg. I glanced down and saw blood. So much blood. I grabbed my phone and called 9-1-1. _

_I remember saying 'Jessie' and seeing someone run to the backroom then everything went black._

_ I woke up in a hospital with a baby bassinet next to me. Jessie was peacefully sleeping in the bassinet. I saw the doctor come in and looked at me with a sad look on his face. "Ms. Russo are you aware that you were pregnant?" he questioned me_

"_Were?" I cried_

"_You had a miscarriage. But by some miracle we were able to tell the gender, you were going to have a little boy. You can also go home now." He said obviously not good with crying women_

_ Still in tears I gathered my things and Jessie and called for a cab. We rode back to the apartment with nothing, but the silent snores of Jessie. When I got to the apartment I cleaned the kitchen up where the incident had taken place. Since it had sat it stained the floor a little but I pulled the rug over it._

_ Later that night when Mason got home that's when the whole Adam thing happened then…poof. He was gone._

****Present****

"How'd you know what had happened?" I questioned tears falling done my cheeks for the son I never knew

"I called my brother later that night before Adam showed up, he was your doctor and he told me what had happened." He admitted

"So why didn't you talk to me?" I sobbed "I needed you! I was so afraid to tell you. I know I should of but I…" I collapsed to the floor in sobs

He came over to me and sat next to me and whispered soothing words in my ear and rubbed my back, just like he used to. "I'm so sorry Alex. I should of talked to you. I don't blame you for not telling me, you didn't want me to go through that pain."

"The worst part about it…was that…" I cried "They told me…I couldn't…I couldn't have any more children!"

"Shhhh. I don't expect you to forgive me, but I am truly sorry…" Mason told me.

I sat there crying for who knows how long. Mason just held me while I cried. Stroked my hair and soothed my tears.

"Did you…name him?" he hesitantly asked

"I wanted us to name him, but I was going to tell you eventually and you…" I didn't need to finish

"Well can we name him…now?" he asked me

I stood up and grabbed his hand. I pulled him out to a private area of the yard. A part covered by tall grass and bushes. Back there sat a small cross and a bench. Engraved on the cross was two blank areas then 'Greybeck'. "When we moved here I set this up."

"What shall his name be?" I asked wiping away tears

"How about Andrew Mason?" I then suggested

"Really?" I questioned

"Really."

I took my box knife and engraved the name into the cross and we headed back into the house.

"Alex," He stopped me "I love you…"

"I…"

**Are Alex and Mason going to get back together? Do you think they should? Does that little clip make why Mason left a little clearer? Review and tell me your honest thoughts I really do enjoy reading your reviews!**

** Follow me on twitter at Friends4ever552! And check out my other WOWP story Whatever it takes!**


End file.
